geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Puddinpop116/Kathie Lee and Hoda Lost Episode: Momo
Kathie Lee and Hoda has always been one of my favorite shows on TV, except on December 11, 2018, Kathie Lee announced she would end up leaving the TODAY show on April 7. Also, she announced that Jenna Bush Hager would take her place from now on. There is an unaired episode that never made it to the show due to the violent content. It started when I was searching for ways to eliminate Momo in her challenge to suicide or self harm. I came across a Kathie Lee and Hoda episode that never aired on TV. Being the first to watch it, I clicked the thumbnail. The thumbnail contained Hoda covered in blood. The episode began, but the intro didn't play like usual. Instead, it had the logo in a dark red background. There was something in that background I consider horrifying. Pools of blood were under the logo, and heads of Yandere Simulator characters appeared on bloody sticks. The freakiest thing in that photo was Hoda herself. She was wearing a bloody dress like in the thumbnail, but her smile had blood smearing in her teeth while carrying Momo's head. The music was that creepy Doki Doki Literature Club music when one of the characters, other than Monika, commit suicide. It then cut to the start of the episode. The studio was completely silent. Someone was sitting on the right side chair, who I realized was Kathie Lee. She had a shocked, yet worried expression on her face. Hoda ran through the door towards Kathie Lee. She showed an incriminating photo of Momo. There was disturbing dialogue in the conversation, and it was uncensored. This is what they said: Hoda: Kathie Lee, look at this photo! KLG: What the hell is this? Momo? Hoda: I don't wanna f**king kill myself! KLG: At least it's just a myth. Just chill, Hoda-boo. Hoda: This is just creepy s**t! Hoda then began to cry for mercy. Her crying became more of a blood curdling scream. Kathie Lee tried to calm her down by fondling her. Hoda continued crying and started to bleed. Her skin was ripping to reveal realistic-looking bloody flesh. Hoda was then sentenced to a hospital. She was shown the same way the thumbnail was. Kathie Lee, Matt, Savannah, and even Natalie and Kit showed up in her hospital bed. I heard more disturbing dialogue and it was also uncensored: Matt: Was it the Momo b*tch? Natalie: Damn right, Matt. Savannah: Hoda could die of the Momo Challenge. KLG: Hoda Woman, please f**king live! Hoda: What the hell happened? Kit: She's alive, Kathie Lee! Momo showed up and killed everyone minus Kathie Lee and Hoda. Momo showed up with that creepy face like always. Momo then stabbed herself. Realistic blood poured from her neck and she fell down after 10 seconds. The credits played with the theme song by Meghan Trainor. There was a sunset with Kathie Lee and Hoda leaning against each other like normal. At the end, it showed a disturbing message uncensored: Stay the f**k away from this f**king video or you will die. The video then ended. I went to bed, but I kept having nightmares about what I watched. If you come across this episode, don't watch it. Just go back to what you were going to do, like Crush Crush. Category:Blog posts Category:Lost Episodes Category:Blood Category:Bestpasta